


Strangers in the Back of a Club

by Paperlov3 (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal, Bathroom Sex, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Oral, Smut, Unprotected Sex, wrap it up kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Paperlov3
Summary: Minghao wants him from the moment Seokmin walks in
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 57





	Strangers in the Back of a Club

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This is from my Twitter, inspired by a prompt by @goodknightpng. Follow me there at pap3rlov3 if you want to see more writing than what I post here ^.^

Minghao notices the boy almost as soon as he walks in the door with his group of friends. Granted, they were attracting attention with how loud they were being, but it's not the way the two other boys are yelling along to the pop music blaring over the club speakers that catches Minghao's attention first. No, its the way the first boy throws his head back when he laughs, emphasizing the long, smooth column of his neck, already begging to glisten with sweat in the hot club. Minghao can't help but stare from that moment on.

It's a little later that Minghao realizes that the boy is staring back. He’s out on the dance floor with his friends, swaying his body to the music and getting lost in the feeling of just letting himself go. When he opens his eyes again, he immediately catches the gaze of the other boy on him. His eyes scan over Minghaos body, blatant and unashamed, and the game is on. They spend another hour or so checking each other out, each song bringing a new opportunity for them to show off. Minghao moves like his life depends on it, deepening his hip rolls and making sure to send the boy a smirk when he throws his head back on the beat of an r&b song. While the rest of the crowd grinds on each other, Minghao moves as an independent unit, keeping his eyes locked on the boy across the room as best as he can over the other dancers. 

His friends take a break to go get drinks, and Minghao takes the opportunity to peel away from the group. He makes his way across the nightclub, easily spotting the boy he's searching for against the wall, his friends up at the bar judging from where their voices are coming from. Quick and smooth, Minghao slides up next to the boy, leaning one shoulder against the wall so he could lean in to speak.

“So,” Minghao purposefully doesn't clear his throat to let his voice come out deeper and a little husky from all the dancing, “are you normally this obvious?”

The boy beside him suddenly blushes but straightens up right after, turning toward Minghao, “Is that such a bad thing?”

Minghao hums, bringing his hand up to hold the boy's chin with his fingers, “What’s your name?”

“Seokmin. And you?”

“Minghao. Well, Seokmin, I'm glad I caught your attention because you definitely caught mine.”

He can tell in the way Seokmin swallows and leans into the touch that Minghao’s words have an effect on him. “O-oh?” is all he manages.

“Yeah,” Minghao smirks, “I like the way you've been staring all night. So, gorgeous, if no one else is taking you home, how about we do something about that?” 

They don't even make it out of the club. After Seokmin runs off to tell his friends that he's going home with someone else (and from what Minghao overhears, Seokmin thinks he's hot and not a murderer, so that's a good thing right?) he comes back and takes Minghao's hand, dragging him off in the direction of the bathroom. Minghao thinks at first that they're going the wrong way until Seokmin locks the door behind them and pulls Minghao in for a kiss.

It's exactly how he'd expect any nightclub lust induced kiss would go, except Seokmin goes back for another. And another. Suddenly they fall into a rhythm just like dancing, lips moving against each other with Seokmin pressing closer, trying to go deeper. When Minghao pulls back for air, Seokmin actually whines, and it nearly makes him lose his mind.

“Jesus,” Minghao pants, reaching up and grabbing the back of Seokmin's neck to keep him from going too far, “you're incredible.”

Seokmin crosses his arms behind Minghao's neck again with a giggle, “Sorry for pulling you in here. It's kinda gross and dirty but I really wanted to do that.”

Minghao laughs softly in return, brushing a few fingers across the side of Seokmin's face, “I don't blame you. Let's go somewhere a little less… gross though, ok?”

Arguably, the alleyway behind the nightclub was possibly cleaner than the bathroom. At least here, when Seokmin gets down on his knees to mouth over the crotch of Minghao's jeans, he doesn't land in some unknown puddled substance on tile.

“Shit,” Minghao curses, his hand threading through the strands of Seokmin's head, “Seok-“

“Please.” the boy beneath him begs, eyes shining as his hands grab onto the side of Minghaos knees, “I don't wanna wait.”

Everyone is still inside of the club and the sidewalk is hidden behind the building from where they are. If they had been any more out in the open, Minghao would have said no, maybe letting Seokmin palm him in the back of an Uber. But… given the circumstances… Minghao could hardly resist the look on the poor boy's face.

“Alright, angel, but we can't be too loud.”

This proves to be more a difficult task for Seokmin despite his throat being filled with Minghao's cock. Minghao's desperately trying to stay still to allow Seokmin the power of speed and how much he wants to take, but it's hard to hold back the small twitches of his hips when the boy is moaning and swallowing around him with each bob of his head. His fingers dig into the side of Minghao's thighs, seemingly more turned on by giving than anything else. He’s trying so, so hard to be good, and Minghao recognizes that.

“Easy there, baby, don't push yourself.” Minghao pulls him off by his hair, forcing Seokmin to take a few breaths before he's allowed to continue sucking him off. There are a few times when Minghao hears voices from out on the street, to which he takes advantage of holding Seokmin's mouth on him, only letting go when the voices have past or Seokmin taps his thigh. 

When Seokmin picks up the pace on his own, desperately licking and sucking with little whines and moans, Minghao feels himself racing towards the edge. He's only able to give Seokmin a few seconds to decide to swallow or pull back before he's cumming, leaning back against the wall for support as his hips buck up into the air. Seokmin, being ever so good and wanting to please, swallows it all, using his hand on the base of Minghao's cock to help him through the orgasm. When the wave is over and Minghao slumps back to catch his breath, Seokmin leans back, reaching up to rub Minghao's stomach to help him calm down.

Once he's caught his breath, Minghao helps Seokmin off of his knees, pulling him in for a deep kiss after. They stand there for a few minutes, kissing and Minghao nipping across the other boy's neck until he whines again. Minghao can feel how hard Seokmin is when he presses up against him. 

“C'mon, let's try to actually make it back to a bed this time.”

Seokmin invites him over to his apartment, just a short walk from where the club is. Luckily they do end up making it all the way back without too many interruptions. Just a kiss or two here and there, and a few times when Minghao actually stops their walk to crowd Seokmin up against the wall as he had back in the club. 

When they finally make it upstairs, it's a race to take off their shoes and jackets before Seokmin is pulling Minghao back toward the bedroom. Seokmin's back hits the mattress and Minghao is on him within seconds, trapping his body between his arms and shoving a thigh in between his legs to keep them spread. Seokmin whines, grinding back against his thigh for the slightest bit of friction. on another night, Minghao wouldn't have been so nice, but hed left the poor boy to wait so long, and it was their first time together after all. Minghao needed to prove just how well he could take care of him.

“Easy, angel, you're ok,” Minghao helped unzip his jeans and discard them on the floor along with his own, pulling both Seokmin's and his boxers down as well. Seokmin keened as the fabric brushed over his length, flushed red and straining against his stomach. The poor thing looked so desperate, Minghao could hardly keep him waiting.

After prepping him with lube and a few fingers, Minghao positioned himself so his head pressed against Seokmin's rim. Just barely pushing in pulled the most gorgeous moan from the boy, and pushing in further made his back arch and his fingers grip the sheets tight. It was amazing to watch Seokmin's head fall backward, his chest stuttering as Minghao pushed all the way in, stopping for a second to let him catch his breath. On Seokmin's call, he pulled out slow and steady before thrusting back in one motion.

Spurred on by the noises Seokmin was making, Minghao picked up the pace and adjusted his angle, determined to make Seokmin feel appreciated and cared for. Maybe it was silly to feel so strongly toward someone he had just met a few hours ago, but there was nothing more Minghao wanted right now than to stay between Seokmin's legs for days, filling him up and fucking him senseless, anything for those sweet, high pitched moans and tiny pleas. 

Seokmin was talkative, especially the closer he got to cumming. It didn't take long until he was pushing back into Minghao's thrusts, his eyes squeezed shut as he begged Minghao to keep going. After a few more pleas and a very drawn out whimper as he balanced on the edge, Seokmin suddenly gasped. His mouth fell open and his body began to shake, muscles seizing up as he came across his chest. Minghao felt himself release at the sight and pushed in as deep as he could to cum inside Seokmin.

The two collapsed back on the bed, Minghao merely missing falling directly onto Seokmin's chest. They lay panting for a few minutes, Seokmin a little bit dazed by how hard he had cum. Minghao swung his arm out to lay across Seokmin's chest, pulling him closer to kiss him the same way they had back at the club. This time, it was more languid, the heavy cloud of lust leaving behind a warm tingle just below the skin. Seokmin opened up easily for the boy above him, allowing Minghao to lick inside his mouth and suck on his lip.

“You're amazing,” Seokmin mumbled when Minghao pulled back.

Minghao smiled, pushing the hair off of Seokmins face to place a kiss on his forehead, “I think you might be more amazing than I am.”

“This might be really forward, but would you stay tonight? I can help you get a cab in the morning I just-“ Seokmin bit his lip, his gaze flicking over to the ceiling to avoid Minghao's eyes.

"I can stay however long you want me here.”


End file.
